A Shadow Walkers Story: The Forbitten Fruit
by GigglingBlondeMoments
Summary: Roxy is a soldier for her race; the Wyhers. One day she gets kidnapped to be the sacerfice for the Blood Drinkers King to rise. But he dosen't use her, instead she becomes his personal Slave. Follow their story in falling in love with the forbitten Friut
1. Seek Perview

**In my story they're will be some burns on God, just because He didn't make, Vampires, Wyhers, Elves, Witches or Wizards. So will you please not be offended by anything that the main Character- Roxanne- says about Him or any other God in any other religion, and this right here is the mainly the only thing she says about Him. So please try to have an open mind about this. **

_**Sneek Preview**_

"Are you going to damn me to your God, young one?"

I looked up at him through my eye lashes. "There is no 'God' in which I believe in, _my lord_, for there is no such thing as a Grate and All Powerful. Tell me, you have walked on this earth for as long as the humans have _been_, you have seen empires rise and fall, you have watched what the humans have _done_ to this earth over time, have you ever seen this Grate and Powerful thing that the humans believe _in_? have you personally seen this '_God_'? Do you know what this 'God' is? I can tell you I don't believe in something that sits in the clouds watching over us, never leaving their safe haven because they are afraid. The only thing I believe in is me, I believe in _me_ because I know me. I _live_ with me but most of all I understand me. No, I will not damn you to something that is not alive. I damn you to pain and loneliness. That's all you have, for soon your kind will be gone. And you will only have yourself to live with. It will be only you that walks in the shadows, watching but never interfering. Alone, that's all you'll be. That I _can_ promise you." as I spoke I courageously looked at him in the eye, making sure he got my point.

Too fast for my eyes to follow, he got up from him seat and was pulling me up by my neck. His eyes were the ones boring into mine now. When he spoke his voice was different from any other Blood Drinkers voice I have ever herd.


	2. Prologue

**I know its not much but the first chapter is really long......so……enjoy!!!!!**

_**Prologue; **_

Even though everything has happened to me and I am not the same person when my life changed so dramatically, I love who I am now. From all those mouths ago I was who I thought I was always going to be, my father's daughter. But now I'm different and I'm running a different life than the once I thought I was going to lead. Some would say I'm better.

_I would say I'm better._

In these mouths I have meet my love of my life, lost him and got him back, I know now that he is the missing part of me only he can fill. I know that without him I am nothing. I know that even though he is a Blood Drinker, I still love him. And even though, me loving him and he loving me, isn't the ideal mating we still love the other. I have gone through some hardships, but he's worth it, every second of my hardships. I knew he was worth it. And as long as I can come back to him, feel his arms around me, hear his voice, smell his smell, I know I will always be safe and at home. as long he's with me, I am whole, complete.


	3. Chapter 1

It was getting closer; I could feel it. The feeling was strong, if you weren't used to the energy of them you would never stand against a Blood Drinker, you would most likely pass out from the energy flowing through your body as they gave you warning on how strong they were. Meaning, the more energy you felt, the stronger the thing was. Pretty freaking bullcrap if you ask me.

A tree branch snapped to my left.

It was just a trick to see how much experience I had from it. So naturally I didn't look. I kept my head and my body facing the general direction of where the energy was entering my body. Pulling me to the source.

I was ready.

In my fighting stance I could take on anything from anywhere. Being trained to do this kind of job, you get used to it after a while. Fighting and killing for the 'grater good' was worth it. Or that's what everyone told me over and over, lately though, I've been having doubts. Mentally I shook my head, trying to clear it from other thoughts that didn't have to do with the hunt. This hunt was all that mattered.

Not moving from my fighting stance I did a little look/see at the source of the broken branch. Nothing, just trees and the soft wind blowing on the leaves. Figures. They always did this. No matter what age, or where in the world you hunt the Drinker's, they would always try to distract you, even a moment would be long enough for them to pounce.

Slowly I took a step forward, just to see what the reaction of the drinker. The way he was stalling it out nothing was probably going to happen. I could fell him moving out, backing up but not really wanting to. It didn't really matter, back up was coming.

That would be my family. My father, mother, two sisters and four brothers was coming. And with them was rock ass skills. Oh and the rest of the whole pack.

When they would get here, we'd follow the thing and kill it.

Soon the feel of the vampire was gone. His energy source wasn't that strong so he was most likely a young one. Or he was an ancient trying to pass as a newbie just to surprise us and kill us all....very slowly. That was most unlikely. But he was gone.

Slowly I stood up right again.

Flipping my hair out of my face I put the silver dagger I had in my right hand back in my leather jackets sleeve. There is only one way to kill a Blood Drinker, and that's to knife it through its heart, the humans got that part right.

From behind me I could here the bushes russle with something moving in them, now what it was I turn around every slowly, getting ready for the lecture I was sure to get.

All twenty-nine members in my family where standing behind me in a straight line, all of them looked upset. At me. I guess that's what you get when you're the youngest in the family and not yet at the level where you can go hunting by yourself. My dad spoke first. More like shouted first.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You go out without a some much as a by-your-leave and go hunting?_ by yourself?_" the end of his little burst he was shutting. My father was so mad I could see the stem coming out of his ears. Grate. Just perfect.

Being the youngest in a family like mine, everyone is very protective. I mean, _very protective._

"Look, Pops, I just had to get out, alright? Its not like I went to another country, you could tracked me quit easily. Sorry." hands on my hips I looked at everyone, trying to get my point across. Sometimes they never listen to me, it just ticks me off even more. Like right now. I could see that all of them just ignored what I had to say. Damnit, it gets annoying.

This time my mother yelled. "get your ass home young lady. I can't believe you did this, how many times have we told you not to go out by yourself?" her figure pointed in the direction of our house.

Sighing, "fine." bing the youngest really has its down sides.

I walked through their little line of bodies and started heading home through the over grown wilderness.

*****************************************************************************************************************

I was half way home, with my anger driving me to walk faster and forget about my surroundings. Sometimes when ever a Wyher's angry they usually tend to forget everything around them. So it wasn't necessarily a shock to sense someone behind me.

"Leave me alone." I growled thinking it was one of my brothers. They always did this, mom or dad always had one or the other follow me home just to make sure I did as I was told. That ticks me off also.

There was no response to my saying, but the feeling as though someone was behind me didn't let up. I was still walking but so where the ones following me.

_what the hell?_

If it was one of my brothers then they would have said something to me, like how stupid I was for going out on my own. For not telling one of them what I was doing or where I was doing it at.

"I said leave me alone." my voice was still low and hard. "Jeez, just leave me alone."

My nerves was running low. Every time they tried me like a child I wanted to ripe their heads off. I reached into my leather jacket to grab a knife when I realized it wasn't there, _what the heck?_ before I left I remember putting stakes into my pockets inside of my jacket. So where were they?

I stopped walking. And slowly pivoted around, ready to do some yelling. My mouth was open and I was just getting ready to start shouting when I saw who was behind me. Or rather what was behind.

My prey, the things that my kind have been killing for over a thousand years.

The Blood Drinkers.

Quickly, before he saw my shock of seeing him behind me I went down into my fighting stance, feet apart, knees bent- so I could be ready at any direction he choose to pounce. My arms were apart, and in one hand I had my only knife. I narrowed my eyes.

Why couldn't I tell he was there? Why didn't I feel his energy? How did he do that? There was only one Blood Drinker that could do that, but he hadn't been seen for over 50 years. So who in the hell was he?

The human race got a few things right about the Blood Drinkers' or as they call them, Vampires. They do drink human blood but only the younger generations go to feeding from the human race. Their blood isn't as strong and powerful as my race, as the Wyhers' blood. Long ago we used to be Slaves to the Blood drinkers, it was the only life that was ever recorded that we had. Soon though, we wanted more. We were the reasons why the Drinkers were alive, why they were so powerful. When we escaped the war in which me and my family are fighting is because of our blood, the Drinkers want it, they want to be as powerful as they were once, so long ago. and still, even to this day there are some of the Wyher's in the slavery ring.

Another thing that that the humans got right were their looks. They were absolutely beautiful. Their pale skin, their manners, even the way they move draws a human to them. One of the training classes the Wyhers' have to do is get used to their beauty so we won't get sucked into their eyes or any other part of them. I passed that class with flying colors.

The last thing that the humans got right was how they live, how we live. The only thing that the Blood Drinkers and my kind have in commend with eachother is that we hide from the human race. We will do everything to make sure that the humans have no idea that we are alive. That the only place where we live is in the imaginations of books and movies. In both races there is one law that we both have and that is to keep our presence hidden from the humans at all costs. The punishment for braking this law is death or a 100 years of slavery.

The Blood Drinker standing in front of me was in his fighting stance also, feet apart hands behind his back. He looked relaxed, everything said that he was completely relaxed and that I was not his enemy. We could have been discussing the weather for all I knew. Everything about him was relax save for his eyes.

His eyes were hostel.

They looked like they could kill me right where I stood if they were a living thing. The eyes where like every other Blood Drinkers' eyes. The star eyes as we call them. The pupils aren't round like a humans or even like my kinds. They were pointy, with eight points and they went all around the eye ball it looks like. The eyes I was looking at were evil, there were no other word to explain them, just plain and completely evil, the colored part of the eye was a pale bluish color, it looked more gray than blue.

"Hello, Roxanne. I am so glad that we can finally speck to one another. I have been looking for you for some time now." a slow smile spread across his lips, but the smile went no where near his eyes. The voice was a voice of a smoker but his manners that he spoke with and the accent was French. His hair was wheat blond and went to his chin. And he was built, for fighting that is.

Confused, "What are you talking about?" I asked. _He had been looking for me? Why me? What did he want with me? _I thought to my self. My heart started to beet fast.

He laughed quietly, "Are you confused Roxanne? That we would be looking for you?"

"Yes, actually I- Wait, we?" I could hear my heart beet in my ears.

"you are slow. I'm afraid to tell you this child, but you will never be able to see your lovely family again. You will be know as, from know on, the girl that woke Thorne. Our Master, our King."

My heart was beating so fast I was afraid it would burst out of my chest.

_Wait a minute, did he just say Thorne? Thorne? The Blood Drinker that has been sleeping for over 50 years and the most powerful Drinker to ever live? _ I thought. This had to be a nightmare. and i was still sleeping, yeah thats right, i was sleeping and this was a nightmare

From out of no where energy's of Blood Drinkers exploded through the air, almost making me go done on my knees. Wyhers' can feel the presence of any thing easier than a human. Sensitive as the humans call it.

There had to be about twenty Drinkers around me, all walking towards me. Why didn't I feel their presence earlier? Why couldn't I move? I wanted to run away. What the Drinker was saying was i was going to have to die to bring the Blood Drinkers King back to them.

Death.

I realized I don't want to die, not for something as this.

When and if I was going to die i wanted it to be while fighting, a honorable death.

The others were closing in. Coming closer, ready to pounce.

Without any warning something hit my arm. My vision started to get blurry, _why can't I move?_

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

I regained my bearings slowly. Keeping my eyes close I listened to where I was. Voices. All around me I herd voices speaking, consoling with other one. Stringing my ears I tried to listen in on the conversations that where being spoke.

One woman was saying, "He will be with us in a moment now, her blood in flowing like flowing water. And the smell is intoxicating."

Then a man said, "Yes, her blood is potent is it not?"

Across the room, "Oh, stop your going to my fall…." then a laugh.

"he will be with us in only a short time now." amusement in the voice.

_What are they talking about? _then I remembered. The slow hunt I had, with the Drinker retreating-slowly- then the yelling with my parents. Last I remembered the Drinker that was following and him saying that I was going to be the one that brought the Blood Drinker alive. And that I was going to die. _FUCK!!!! _I was captured. My Dad was going kill me when he found me. Fuck.

Somewhere I herd a voice say, "Look, the sacrifice is awake."

Me. They were speaking of me.

Slowly I opened my eyes. Above my head, I was staring at a wall made of cement, stone blocks. I was in their den. Their safe haven.

Slower than my barrings I felt my personal state. I was light headed. I felt weak. Like I was being drained of my blood. I looked down my body.

I was chained.

My ankles, my wrists. And I was draining. They sliced my wrist.

And I was _dieing._

My blood was going into this stand thing I was laying inside of the stand I was laying one. I was the sacrifice. For the Blood Drinkers' King.

_Damnit._

From out of nowhere there was an energy source so strong, I screamed.

It came from below me.

I heard a howl, and painful howl go with the energy. The energy was like nothing I had ever felt before that I started to pass out again.

Before I went all the way under, something exploded from underneath me and erupted out of the platform I was laying.

My last thought was, _it wasn't a platform I was laying, but instead a coffin. _

_**Thornes' prov**_

I could hear her thoughts, remember her memories taste her blood. She was nothing like I have ever could heard, remembered, or tasted before. It was so good. Delicious. In all of my years, in all of the time I had walked this damnedable Earth I have never tasted anything like her.

In her memories she was loved and cherished, cared for and she never had anything lacking. She was praised. And the youngest. I knew she hated how her family treaded her. She thought she could take care of her self. I saw bits and pieces of her life running through my mind. I saw her grow up. I saw everything. I was her first kiss, I saw her losing her virgin when she knew that the boy that she lost it to didn't give a damn about her. I saw her kill him- her darkest secret. I saw her training. I saw that she was the best killer in her class, she excelled in everything. She was lithe. I saw her being kidnapped walking home.

I herd her thoughts as she wake up.

I heard my consuls conversations through her ears.

I felt her losing her ground on consciousness.

Then I woke up fully, my energy surging out of my body, bouncing off of the walls and right back to me, I was powerful, super powerful, and I made her pass out because of the forced and power behind my energy. When I awoke I was Bloodthirsty, a monster. Just like a new born Blood Drinker. I tore out of my coffin, and lashed onto her throat.

Her blood was better than when it was dripping into my mouth. This time I was pulling in my mouth with my fangs piercing into her skin. Her blood was magnificent.

But I didn't want to kill her. No, I wanted to savor her. Even with my bloodthirsty mind I knew that. I couldn't kill her. She was special.

Opening my eyes I saw everyone of my consuls look at me with happiness. With hope that I could savor our kind, keep them from dieing off one by one.

And I could. But not with her.

I lifted my fangs out of her throat slowly, not wanting to hurt her anymore than what was already done to her. I wanted to her survive. Every breath I took it just reminded me what I did and what I could have, I just had to stab my fangs back into her and suck.

In a choking voice, for I was fighting my blood thirst, and to anyone, "Get me another one. Now." looking around the room I saw that my consul members where shocked and looking at me with disbelief.

All my consul members where in there. Aryk, Roderick, Valhyntyhne, Akasha, Deonna, Syneria, Gabryehl and Vyktor.

Gabryehl spoke, "My Lord, that is your sacrifice, you must drain her dry. We got for you to kill her. Her Blood is strong, and potent, take her, finish her, you must."

"no, i will not take her blood, but instead i will keep her, get me another one. I don't care if you have to kill a whole village to get her, I want another." I growled out. Getting angier by the seconds.

Someone burst out of the room, going to follow my orders. Looking down at the girl in my lap, I looked at her face. She was beautiful, for a Wyher that is. She had dark brown hair, with a slight cruller to it, just like in her memories. Features where frail at a glace but looking closer she was beautiful. And her body was perfectly proportioned also. I was guessing she was 5'4, from her memories that is. Her clothes that she was warring on the woods were no longer on her body. She was warring a white silk nightgown. The death gown. The gown flowed off of her shoulders to her ankles but now it was up around her thighs. It had no sleeves, like a tank top. And it showed a little cleavage, for what ever reason. The fabric around her hips and breasts was crunched up with lighter fabric, showing nothing for the imagination. Normally he hated the 'Death Dress' but on her…..nope, I just had to think of another name for the dress.

She looked edible.

"My lord," some one said to my left. "Will this one do?"

_No, _I thought to the question,_ it will not do, ever….another would just be tolerated. _

Out loud I answered with out looking up to see the other brought in, " Bring it over to me."

I could smell the blood of the new Wyher, but the blood smelled weak compared to the one's in my arms. But it would do. It would have to do, it just did.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: **_

The First thing I realized when I became conscious again, was that I was a live, not died. I was still breathing, still part of this world. But most of all I was still me. That was the most important thing.

My second thought was, _Why was I still here_? Shouldn't he'd have killed me? Who ever he was. Shouldn't I _not _wake up? isn't that what happens when you die? You never wake up? And even if you do, wake up, you don't remember your old life?

More slower than the barings of my mind I realized I was laying down. Not on the hard concert coffin I was laying on the last time I was sleeping on, this time I laying a lumpy mattress. A very uncomferable matteress.

Then I started to hear giggles. Giggles, can you believe that? Snapping my eyes open I look around until I found the source. It was a girl. Or a teenager Wyher, my age.

She was sitting in a bed across from the one I was laying on with her knees press up against her chest and a hand pressed to her mouth trying to make too much noise. Her hair was all one length, following down her shoulders and stopping right there. Her hair was the color of sand in the desert and eyes dark as mud. And skinny too.

It took a few moments but she composed herself enough to move her hand from her mouth.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Trixy and they told me I'm your charged. You know- too tell you all of the rules and stuff. What's your name?"

Slowly I sat up then answered her, "Roxy." and smiled a little.

Trixy jumped off of the bed, like it was a hot pan and she started to run to the door, opened it and said,"Well come on then, get up. We haven't all day, you know."

Slowly I placed my feet on the floor and walked over to the opened door. Instinctively I patted all of the places I had my stakes before I was kidnapped, and, a no brainier, they took them all.

Perfect. I was completely unarmed. the only thing i had to protect meself was my mad skills in fighting, fun.

They even changed my clothes. Again, perfect. They changed my clothes, my skinny jeans, my leather jacket and my stakes, into a dress. Out of everything that they could have changed me into, they chose a dress. Perfect. A dress, the only kind of clothes that I hate.

The hall ways were different than from regular house hallways, different from the ones I walked through all my life. Different from the ones I grew up in.

When I woke up the last time the ceiling was made of cement, in this hallway it was made of rock. Nothing more than rock. How that came about I have no idea. the walls looked to be walls from a cave, but where there house caves? There was furniture along the walls- if that's what you call them- same coffee tables some chairs and paintings hanged up on the walls made it look almost homey.

"Where am I?" I asked. Confused, after a while of walking down the halls.

"You, my dear, are in the Blood Drinkers headquarters." Trixy answered my question.

"The Headquarters? Are you serious?"

Trixy answered, looking confused, "Yes, why?"

"Why, your asking me why I'm freaking out? How long have you been here?" it wasn't uncommon for the Drinkers not to kill they're prey and put them into Slavery, it happened sometimes to humans (the weak minded ones, that is) or some Wyhers', if they could get their hands on us long enough. But usually they couldn't, we are fast little creatures.

Just like everything else, it was a law that if a Drinker cuaght a Wyher, then they could keep them as there pets. If a Wyher got away than that was fine, as long as the Drinker that they were in slavory for, didn't Brand them.

"Um….since I was born. I've done anything else with my life, been 'stuck here' as others might call it."

My eyes popped, "You've been here since you were born? Have they taught you how to fight? Protect yourself?" _Could they even do that?_

"No, I don't know how to do that. Why would I? I'm nothing more than a Slave, I've never known any other life. And, plus Slaves can't know that stuff, it would make us think we were better than this life. No, I don't know how to do that stuff. But don't you?"

I snorted. "Of course. Our race loves power and strength. We glorify in it. My Father is the Leader of the Race because of his power and techniques. Since I was seven I trained to becoming a fighter, a solider to keep our race free and powerful. Same with my brothers. Actually every youngster is taught how to, at least, to protect themselves if something was to happen."

"Oh," was all she said to that, but kept walking. I said nothing more and followed her.

Finally after awhile Trixy made a turn….right into the kitchen.

The kitchen looked to be modern with stainless steal frigerator, counters and other appliances. It all looked to be out of one of those American home magazines. Spotless, with nothing there that didn't belong, even the women that were working in the kitchen looked perfect, and like they belonged.

All together, with me and Trixy, there was nine other women that were cooking, baking, chopping or something to do with food. A women, the one closest to us looked up from her job and smiled.

"Trixy, dear, I was starting to get worried," she stated simply but was cut off by a snort.

"Starting to, its always starting to with your mama, girl. She was fretting, that she was, worried sick that something unpleasant had befallen you. We can never have some peace and quit with you gone. No, the moment you leave, girly, she starts to hypervinelatIng, she dose." an older woman from behind the other woman started to rant. On and on it went.

The woman that first started to speak, cut off the woman that started to rant, "Oh, hush yer mouth, Jonsie, if'n ye start with that I might as well quit. Trixy, m'dear, is this the new one?" she asked with a finger pionted to me.

Trixy skipped away from the door and went over to the woman, kissed her cheek, "Yes mama, this is Roxy. she was one of the 'Soldiers' so you can give her my job.- well for awhile at least."

smiling the woman walked over to me, wipping her arms omn her apren held her hand out to me to shake. "Hello Child. My name is Connie and I am the head cheft. Do you cook?" she looked friendly, her sandy hair, cool blue eyes and her plump body looked like one of those fairy godmothers that you read about in story and in disney movies. all in all, a friendly looking woman, a familair woman.

"Sometimes, if my mom makes me. But not offent." I answered.

The smile on Connie's face widened, "Your mother was the same way as a child. she could never figured out why i enjoied cooking so much." A sigh, "But then she was more into protecking the Race then cooking," a shug, "Now she has a daughter that looks and acts just like her, God help us."

Puzzeled, "You knew my mother?" S_illy question,_ i thought to myself.

"Oh yes, we were beat of friends. my parent when i was little and her family took me in. We became insperable as we grew. I even remember your father, Daniel. Your mother was in love with him since a child. You should have her at their mating, she just couldn't stop smiling. Ahh, how i miss her."

"Connie Brown. Your _the_ Connie Brown?" At her shake of her head i went on, " Mom and Dad talk of your a lot. my sister, Jamie, is a cook also. she got the idea of starting to cook after one of the many storys they tell about you. Wow." _Connie Brouwn_, i was actually standing in frount of the woman my dad and mom respecked unconditionally. the one woman that got them together the first time. the one woman that mom actually morned over when they thought she was dead.

I eyes widened at the thought, "Your not dead."

Connie frowned, "No, dearie i am not dead. sorry to disappoint but i have been here for the last seventeen years."

"oh." was all i could say.

**Vocabuary; Brand- is a way for a Blood Drinker to say that a Slave is thier's and no one else can take their blood or use them a Slave, unless that Drinker that put the Brand on them, gave permission for another to use the Slave. Brands are rare but they have the most respect for the Slave that has one, because it means that the Blood drinker that put the Brand on the Slave is also giving their protection to that Slave. There are two different kinds of Brands, one is a Brand that means that the Blood drinker Respecks that slave a person, the other is that the Slave that gets the Brand means the slave is a Sex Slave and the Drinker wants that slave for only them selves. In the old Laws the brands meant that the slave that got one belonged to the Leader/King. A personal Slave for that Leader/King.**


	6. Authers Note

**Hello everyone, I just wanted to tank everyone that reviewed my story. I want to also say that I was nervous that no one would like my story so I just want to say thank you, and I know that the last chapter was really short and I didn't finish it really but that just because I could thing of anything less. But I will don't worry, I am all ready writing it….in my head. And another thing I just want to say is that if you see anything wrong with the spelling or anything else just tell me and I will try to fix it. (I'm not very good at spelling)**

**Again I just wanted to say thank you. **

**cRaZyStOkEr-04**


	7. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four;_**

When I said I didn't cook very often, I meant that I don't cook very good. And Connie figured that quickly. Soon after our family history lesson she had me start chopping some unions.

Not a very good idea.

She asked me to dice the unions, and then fry them with some mushrooms, to go with the stake that the old woman who started to rant as soon as Trixy and I walked into the kitchen, her name was Jonsie, as Connie had called her and I soon figured out that she was a complainer. She complained about everything, even the smallest things like, dirt on the tiled floor. ' The dirt is making my shoes squeak.' she would say, or something along those lines

I soon grew to hate her complaining. But when Connie left the room to go get something somewhere else, she got worst.

For that whole time I was in the kitchen I was planning. I needed to get out. To trace the way out and tell others of the Headquarters and where it was located. But most importantly I need to tell my mom that Connie wasn't dead. That would get me in their good graces. _Hopefully._

If I was never taken, I would have grounded to my house and from the field for a whole month. I would have had to do nothing at all except sit in front of the tv and play on the Wii. Fun fun.

I tried to think of some way to get out but seemings that i only saw only a little bit of the 'Cave House' i wasn't quit sure where the exit was. But I needed to find it. My plan for getting away was find the exit, get out of here with out being seen and then run like hell. _Good plan. A grate plan....no it was a horrible plan and no way was i going to get far._

I would get caught, i just knew it. But that didn't mean I was giving up.

The Blood Drinkers' King didn't kill me. That had to mean something, right? The only question I had was didn't he kill me? Why didn't he sink his fangs in my neck and drain me dry? But most all i wanted to know what he had in store for me now. Was he going to kill me the next time he saw me, was he going to let the other Drinkers have their way with me? those thoughts kept going over and over in my head. i could find no peace not knowing what my life was going to be like with me now at the mercy of the Blood Drinkers until i found away out and got home.

And the Full Moon was only a few days away.

I needed the Moon like humans needed Sun. I wanted it. I wanted to see it again, to chase it again, but most of all i just wanted to gaze at the Moon on the night of its Full Glory. To me and my kind the Moon was our God. Our belief. All of the Wyhers' and other species were the Night Children. We walked and lived in the Night. The Shadow Walkers, as we like to be called, seemings that we never went into the sun, we walked in the shadows and lived when the shadow roamed the Earth freely, that's what the Humans called Nighttime.. The Humans rom during the day, in the Sun, in the Light, and the Shadow Walkers rom in the night, because we don't need the sun to survive like humans, In the Night, in the Dark, was where we fought our War of Freedom. Where we were free to do as we please. And where watch the Humans destroy _Our_ World. All of it.

We can live in the Light, if we so choose, but in the Light we never got to see the Moon that was most important. We mostly don't live in the Sunlight, not just because of the Moon, another reason why we don't live in the Sunlight is because of the Humans. Humans are greedy. The only thing the Humans want is power and money, with the power and money is Ultimated Power. they have to have everything. They have to be everything, not differences, not stronger Beings, no, it can only be them.

We all learned that in earlier history. And we like how it is now. Peaceful.

"Yo! Be ready to serve in ten." a shout said from behind me, whipping me out of my thoughts. Whirling around I looked to see who it was, but they were already gone.

Turning back around to the chore that Connie had me doing, i looked around me. everything was in fast forward mode. They were placing the finale touches on everything, and placing the food on serving trays to serve the Bloodsuckers. Then it hit me. Completely out of the blue but not unexpected. When I was still in training and learning the Laws if my Race and also all of the other Races. Which theres are alot.

One every important Law that the Blood Drinkers have is, if they were to take a Wyher and they are healthy enough, they could be taken and used as Slaves for the Blood Drinkers or just one Drinker, the one that caught that Wyher. Meaning, I was now a Slave for the Drinkers. And they would try to kill me if i tried to get away.

_Grate, just fantasticly grate. i was now, suck here for the remaiding days of my life. Or until they decieded to to let me go._

Doing the finale touches on my food, I placed it on a plater and waited. For what? Dunno, but i waited.

"Alright, ladies, move!" the same voice said after awhile from behind me. Guess it was time to sevre. Everyone tok the plater of food that they made and walked out of the kichten.

Taking a deep breath i started to do the same. But was cut off when i got to the door that everone else was going out of, i was cut off.

"Where do you think your going?" Trixy said from behind me.

Spinning aroung i answered, "Where dose it look like I'm going?" I held up the food plater so she could see it.

"Oh, no your not. you have to stay in here and eat. i'll be back in a moment." she said, taking the food plater from me.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"...And these are your pajamas. Hope you like them."

It was three hours later and i was back in the room at i woke up in. The room, I found out was Trixys' and we were now sharing it. There were two beds, one on either side of the room, with a night stand separating the tow beds. And only one closet, but in that closet was only six alfits all together. Two work alfits, and one set of pajamas for each of us. on the lumpy beds where lumpy pillows to match.

"Yeah, Trixy, those would be grate." I said, taking the pajamas from her hands.

With a nod, "good, you can go put them on behind the door."

"Um, thanks. But before i put them on, could I ask you something?"

"Anything you want to ask, you can ask."

Taking a deep breath, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, do you know why I'm not dead, because, I'm supposed to be dead right? that is what was going to happen....being the sacerfice and all."

"Oh, do I know why your here and not in a grave?" at my nod, she went on, "No, I don't why he didn't kill you, but what i can tell you is that, what he did, by stopping, it was incredible. Yes, he is the Eldest Blood Drinker and has better control than almost every other Drinker, it was still remarkable what he did."

"But why did he do it?"

"That is something to ask him, for I have no idea. he could have stopped because your blood was remarkably amazing, or it was gross. i have no idea. But all i can say is that your lucky, even if it doesn't last long."

"Oh thank you."

"your welcome. do you know about the Old Laws? the Laws that were in power before we, mostly got out of Slavery?"

"Hmm huh, why? what about it?"

A slow smile spread across her lips, slowly she moved over to her bed and sat down. "In the Headquarters, meaning here, they are the main Laws that we live by. The same Laws that prevents others to use or even look at you. You see, here its different, here the traditions are old and the Drinkers still remember how it was like when all of the Wyhers where under their complete and absolute control. before you ask it, let me just say that ones that you hunt, like to imagine what it would be like if they had you under their control but here, here you have to be careful. Over time the Free Wyhers have killed most of all of the ones at had them in slavery, the only ones left is the elders. they are the hardest to kill becuase they are so powerful and old. Hence, the name. We, the Slaves just don't serve the Elders we serve anyone we are told to, in anyway we are told to. some of us have Masters, but not that many. we just follow oders from one or the other Elder. out side of here, in the real world, Bands are rare in the outside world, but in here they aren't. at lest seven of us has a Band. then almost all of us has Bite Marks. Again, not uncommen. Do you know about the Possessive Laws? Yes? good. All of those are in affect also...."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**_Hello, everyone. _**

**_I know that it took me a liitle bit longer to get this Chapter updated, and I would just like to say I'm very sorry but this weekend was so perfect that I couldn't stay in doors. So here it is and you have already read it....Hopefully. Hehe. So i hope you are okay with what i have done so far. And I also just want to say thank you for reviewing and i hope you like this Chapter._**

**_and be sure to REVIEW!! again i just wanted to say thanks and have a good week......Summer's almost over so enjoy it while its here._**

**_And I'm thinking of a different tittle for this because I don't like this one.....so if you have any ideas TELL ME!! please._**

**_;p_**


	8. Chapter 5

**I know that this one isn't as long as my others but theres a lot of imforfation in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Five.**

A week after she went missing they still had hope. Undieble hope that Roxanne was still alive, that what the note they were giving was a lie, to make them believe that there was no hope. Kitty, Roxanne's mother, would not believe that her child was dead, she couldn't let herself believe it for a moment or else she would break down become nothing but sorrow and despair that her youngest daughter was dead. In the Grate Room her husband had gathered all of the others to get a plan together, he also wanted his daughter back. And if were possible he would kill that basted that took his daughter from him. And then he would kill Thorne for just taking what was offered to him. Even her brothers and sisters thoughts were a long the same lines, they wanted revenge for their sister, and she would have it, each of them vowed. Roxanne was too young to have died that way. Right now they were biting their time.

_He was going to die, a very long and painful death for killing their sister._

Every one of her friends and family were thinking along the same line, except Jordan. Jordan was thinking, even if she wasn't dead, he would ever touch her again, because now she was tinted. No one in their right minds would want Roxanne as a mother for their children, and if they did, he felt sorry for that person. The agreement between him and her was off, gone, and he would ever see her again. Alive or dead. That was finale. Having had enough of the planning and arguing, Jordan, calmingly, turned on his heel and started walking out.

In the back of the room, close to the door Jordan saw a lone figure, watching from the shadows. He couldn't make out anything of the person other than the height of them. From head, to feet they were covered with a black cloak. He couldn't see their face for it was covered with the hood and hidden behind the shadows that the lights in the room made and Cloaks' hoods shadows. the face was covered in complete darkness. Before he wanted to, he looked away, opened the door and walked out.

Cassandra watched Jordan walk out of the Grate Room. As she was expecting him to do, for the last fifty years.

Glade that her cloak had, once again given her coverage from curious eyes, she turned to attention to the arguments and shouts in the room. Jordan would never know, but her looked at her straight in the eyes. The first time in over thirty years. For all of the powers she had she could never see her own future. It was impossible. But after so long of a life she was fine with it. She didn't want to know her own future, she'd rather be doing what she was doing now. Watching in the shadows and never making contact with anyone, ever. In the whole world only a few know she is the true Shadow Walker. The select few the knew of her never knew how to find her, she found them, if and when the time was right.

She hides, not only from the Human population but also from the Night races too. Over a thousand years she walked with, not only the Night populations but also the Humans. She walks with them, but only in the shadows. She's an observer. And if she wanted she could destroy the world in a mere second, and still be alive.

She was, with a doubt, the most powerful creature to ever live. But she also the most lonely.

In no history books, Human or otherwise had any record she was alive. That she had once been. Or that she is. That's the way she likes it.

She'd seen this, this argument, this time before. She knows how everything will turn out. Cassandra calls this, The begging of The End for everything has just begun. some would say it begun over a thousand years ago but Cassandra knew better, then it was just child's play. Now it was here, the huge War that everyone thought they were living in.

Roxanne and Thorne were just the begging.

She saw it, all of it. Everything to do with changing point in the War, she saw the love that would build between Thorne and Roxanne. She saw that the little girl, Roxanne will change the out look on not only on the War but the way Blood Drinkers and every other races' Laws. Roxanne was the most important thing that had ever happened to the Shadow World. in the future, her name would be writen in the history books as a legend.

_Oh, everyone isn't even close to the surprises that was coming,_ Cassandra thought to herself.

Knowing what was going to come from the meeting, Cassandra silently, without even moving the air around her, turned to walk out of the room. some would have said, if they knew what she was, that she was spying, but she wasn't. In old age she got lonily and she loved to watch. Watching also gave her a sence that she was a part of some thing, even if no one else knew of her exsisteces, she knew of everyone elses.


	9. Chapter 6

**Kay everyone we are almost at the best chapter... chapter seven...so far...... well i think.........its going to be so good but its going to take me longer than two days to write so i hope you are fine with what i going on here....i just put some pictures of Thorne and Roxanne on my profile i hope you will look and like. and if you have noticed, i changed the tittle, but not by that much. enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW i love getting reviews....Ahh, so anyways have a good day and enjoy. :P**

**Chapter Six**

Connie walked anxiously through the halls, hurrying to get to her destination.

Since Roxanne had came and was placed under her care she almost like she had her long lost Best Friend back. It was amazing how Roxanne and Kitty were alike. Sometimes Connie actually forgot that it was Roxy other than Kitty. Kitty had the long Black her and the need to defend her Race just like her daughter. Over the last twenty years, the only thing she felt sorry for was the fact that she never got to say goodbye to the one person she truly cared for while being free. When she was younger, she loved Kitty like a sister she never had. They everything while growing up. 'Glued to the hips' as their parents would say when describing them to others. And it was true. They did do everything together, they had a job, for the days they weren't in the fields.

Roxy even looked like her mother. She had hair as black as a moonless night, and Connie knew that when she went into the sunlight, or any light that was bright it took the color of maroon, just like her mother. She was 5'4 but she had long legs, and a narrow waist that made others green with envy. But her eyes wasn't her mothers. Her eyes were her fathers'. He had the most astonishing color of eyes, tiger eyes. She had his tiger eyes, the goldish/yellow eyes that looked as though they could see right into your soul and all of your secrets, but not on Roxy, they weren't like that. If she so wanted to, they could look like they were looking into your soul but normally they didn't, her eyes looked as though got passed her, like she was taking in everything but never really pulling an opinion on anything….if that made any sense.

Connie stopped her thoughts and looked at the huge double doors at the end of the hall way. For the twenty years she had lived here she never walked inside of those two doors, never was she forced and never did she want to, but everything changed since the Rising of the King. Seeming that she was not hear the last time he was awaken, Connie had never met the Blood Drinkers King and had no idea of what was to come out of this meeting he asked to have with her.

It was also safe to say she was scared witless.

When her daughter was born Connie toke it apon herself to make sure that she knew everything there was to know about the outside worlds, that she would never think that being a Slave was the only way to live, that it was all she dissevered, because Trixy dissevered much more than the Blood Drinkers were willing to give her. Trixy was her life since the day she was born, and she could never live with out her daughter.

Taking in a deep breath, Connie lightly knocked on the Doors she was standing in front of. _Here goes nothing_, she thought.

* * *

On the other side of the Double doors, Thorne heard the light knock on the door and took in a deep breath to smell how was disbursing him. He had no time for talking, politely or otherwise. He had to think, think of what he was going to do about Roxanne.

_Roxanne…_

The name whispered through his thought like water, washing away all of his thoughts.

After he got done with the other Wyher that one of the Elders brought to him she was on his mind very waking moment and unawaking moment. She was in his dreams, the first thing he thought of after waking up and mainly the only thing he thought of while roaming around in his room.

He knew that if he took one step out of his room he would start to her, lift her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. And that was only the beginning. Raking his hand through his long, unbound hair Thorne sighed, _This has to end, I can't go around thinking like this, I have a Race to save. Not a girl to woo. _He thought.

But it was getting worst.

Placing his hands behind his back, Thorne called out to the person waiting for him to bib them entry. He would find a way from doing what his instincts were begging he to do, and when he did, Roxanne would be dead to him, hopefully.

* * *

Connie carefully opened the door, not wanted to tick the Drinker off any more, exceptionally seemings that he was the King and could kill her in a blink of eye, if he so choosed.

The room looked to be a library when Connie first looked at the attrite of the room. Book shelves were lined all of the walls, there was two couches, one on ethier side of the room and alot of recliner chairs. towards the end of the room was a platform with a victorian clair stood out and was probally the Kings chair because it was taller and grander than all of the rest. The chair looked to be about two hunderid years old but still in good shape. but nothing was in the chair.

Looking around the door edge, Connie saw for the every first time, The Blood Drinkers King. He had the air about him of confindence and arigence. His hair was done in dreadlocks, falling aroung his face and shoulders ending five inches passed his shoulders. He looked to be 6'4, he held himself like he roled the world. Connie had no doudt that if he put his mind to it, he would. His eyes were the color of the sea before a huge storm hit it.

He wasn't overly musculare, but lean, and handsome. he was warring tight jeans, with a silk butten up shirt.

"Who are you, and why are you distrubing me?" his voice was low but menicing.

Eyes wide Connie dropped to her knees and looked at the ground, hopeing she did not affend him. "M-my apologies, my lord, you wished to speak with me. I would leave if you so wish." she said.

"Ah, you are Connie, am I right?" he whispered.

Talking in the same tone, "Yes, my lord, I am."

* * *

Thorne looked at the female Wyher in front of him. She had strawberry blond hair, blue eyes(that he noticed from before when she bravlly looked at him in the eyes) and was relitivlly skinny.

"Your duaghter is Trixy, am I right?" he asked, already knowing the answered she would give him.

"Yes, my lord." she answered.

With a cort nod he turned on his heel and walked up to his chair, sat down then said, "Close the door behind you, Connie, and come closer."

Connie did has he asked.

* * *

Kneeling at the botten of the two stairs to the chair that Thorne was sitting on, Connie looked down to the floor. it was disrespertful for a Slave to look at any Blood drinker in the eye if a Wyher was a Slave, Connie knew this, everyone knew this. So when she looked at him in the eyes, he could kill her if he so choosed, that simply fact was why her heart was puonding in her ears.

"You have been in charge of Roxanne for the past two weeks, since she got here, I am right, are I not?" He asked with the same voice tha he was using before.

"Yes, my lord, you are." Connie answered.

"And they have became friends...."

A smile spread across Connie's lips before she could stop it, "Yes, my lord, they have became grate friends."

Connie didn't see it but his eyebrows rased a bit.

"You have known from the begginning that Roxanne would be staying under your charge for every long, and yet, you let her get close to another....Why have you done that?"

"I am sorry, my lord, but there was nothing for me to do. I was once grate friends with the girls mother when I was....."

"Free, when you were free." He filled in for her.

"Yes."

"You wanted them to friends because you and Roxannes' mother was once friends."

"Yes."

* * *

Thorne was angery. Roxanne was his, no one elses', ever. The every air that she was breathing in and out was because of him and his controle. The clothes on her back was his, from him. The reason why she was not roting in a grave was because he did not kill her when he was supposed to. _She was his._

Thornes' thoughts should have shocked him, they should have made him think of what he was thinking, but he didn't. The beast in him that was geting stronger with every breath he toke since he was waken was becomeing stronger, and that beast wanted Roxanne. He wanted her with always, beside him, in his arms, he wanted to whisper things in her ears....the beast and Thorne wanted her like nothing they ever wanted before. He had no doudt that he would get her and that she was the one and only that could tame him anf the beast inside him. before she ever even has a chance he was going to make her his with all of the Possessive Laws.

And he was going to give her his ring, the piece of his old life that he kept over the long and lonily years of his life while alone. Thorne looked down to his ring. it was made out of pure gold and greenn emeralds. ans since he woke up, its been her's not his.

"In three days time you will have Roxanne here, dressed in what i shall give you to dress her in and you wil forget you ever saw her before. Do you understand?" he asked.

"I understand, my lord." Connie whispered.

"Be sure you are here in the early hours of the Night so i may give you what i wish her to ware."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, you may go, but beofre I forget, if you ever look at me in the eyes again, I shall kill you."


	10. Chapter 7

Thorne slowly stood up from his seat, cautiously walked down his platform, and walked over to the lone black cloaked figure that stood just a few feet inside of his room. He did all of this with out taking his eyes off of the spot where he knew her eyes would be. In the whole history of his life there is only one person that he holds in grater respect than anyone on the whole world, and that was Cassandra. His sister. He and his sister were the most powerful creature in the night world, but if anyone knew about Cassandra, everyone would try to kill her for what she could do.

When Thorne got only a few feet from her he let a smile light up his face. Thorne loved his sister but did not approve on how she lived her life. Alone, in a world as big as this one, is not safe for any female no matter how powerful they are.

"Cassandra," he whispered while making the door behind her close, tightly, then locked it for until her little visit was over. Thorne wanted no interruptions when Cassandra decided to visit.

"Thorne," she whispered back, reaching up she took her hood off.

Cassandra was exquisitely beautiful. She had blonde/yellow hair with light as snow skin, and the same eyes that were Thornes', storm water gray. She was only a foot shorter than Thorne but held herself just like him, even if she hid most of her time behind the black cloak and hood. "How fair thee, Brother mine?"

"As good as an early morn after a terrifying storm." he answered.

With a curt nod she went on, " I have something to tell you, Thorne, and you might want to hear it."

"What, Cassandra, have you seen since I have been sleeping?" he asked, knowing that whatever she saw she thought he must know. Through the whole exchange ether took their eyes away from the others.

"I saw, Thorne, that you will never sleep that long again. You will never have to. Our world is changing, Thorne, and you are in the middle of it all. You and the child, Roxanne are the going to be the cause."

"show me, Cassandra. I wish to see what you have, as you have seen it." Thorne said.

"I thought you might want to." Cassandra murmured.

"You know me so well, little sister." he said with a small smile.

* * *


	11. Chapter 8

Frantically Connie walked through the halls, truing to get the the same Room she was at three days before.

She was a wreck. Through and though. She never had the chance to tell Roxy or Trixy about what was going on. She just didn't have the heart to take them apart. It wasn't because Roxy was her best friend's daughter but also because Trixy deserved to know what it was like to have friend her age. Connie did everything in her power to help her have a good life while in capture. She never taught her who to fight, hope in she would never have to. But the king was awake and she needed to know at least how to protect herself in a fight, over time though, she forgot everything of that stuff, it was never important to her to know how to protect herself. all that was required to do was cook food for them, three meals a day, be the chef in the kitchen and never go out of the bounds they set for her and her Daughter. That was what she needed to do, what she did for the past 18 years and it worked out alright.

But everything that she did, everything she tried to do for herself and her daughter was no more.

the King told her to separate them, to have her forgotten to the eyes and ears that was in the kitchen. the only place where she was allowed to go, orders from the King himself after her finished with the brought in Scarface. coming to a halt in front of the double doors she was at two weeks before she wasn't sure she wanted to go in. she knew that she was going to get some sort of a punishment, but not quit sure what one it as going to be. along with forgetting who to fight, she forgot what the laws were from when they crammed them in every Wyhers head to remember and hold tight for all times.

Gathering her courage she knocked on the door.

then was knocked completely off of her feet by the force of anguish and power that rolled out of the room behind the double doors.

"Get in here, slave, I have much to talk to you about, yet." a familiar voice said calmly from inside. _uh oh. I'm in trouble._

Slowly, cautioning, Connie opened the door, but she kept her eyes down, not wanting to die just yet. She would so that later when her life source- Trixy- would die.

Keeping her eyes down when she had the door open all of the way

* * *

Thorne noticed how the door was opened, not because he was really paying attention but he remembered how it was opened the last time the Whyher opened it. this time it was opened cautiously, almost reluctantly. and so it should have.

When the door was all of the way open he smelled fear, it was like a fagerence that he couldn't get away from. forming his face into an emotionless expression, he looked the slave over. her hair was covering her face, he couldn't even see anything her hands were in front of her, intertwined in an anxious entanglement._ so she's nevious._

quickly Thorne turned his head to his left side, looking in the direction where Cassandra was standing. she placed her hood back on, you could see nothing that was under it, but Thorne could make out where her eyes were. in the same spot where they always where.

nodding a slit nod to Cassandra, Thorne Thorne turned his attention to Connie once more.

"Your late, slave. care to explain?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I lost track of the time. Please excuse my tarteness."Connie answered, trying with all of her might to sound confident.

Thorne did not acknowledge her apology. It would be worthless in the end.

"You haven't told your daughter that you had to slip her and Roxanne up did you?" he stated, not question.

"No." Connie said with out pause, ready for what ever he decieced to do about that. she had come to terms that. in someway over the last three days she came to terms to the fact that she was going to lose her life source and might not servive the loss of her daughter.

"Every well. I didn't want to do this but it must be done." there was an uncomfortable silence.

and an even longer silence.

"You, Slave, will give up the thing you think you can not live with out, for i will not kill you. i won't even waste my time to try to kill you. no, give me your daughter, and you may live. if you don't give me your daughter, you and her will both die. a slow and painful death, that i promise you."

* * *

through out the conversation, in the back of the room, Cassandra watched the exchange of words.

She and Thorne now knew precisely what was happening. what the Slave was going to choose, how everything was goingt5 ot be laid out befor e the moon was high in the sky.

Thorne was going to get Roxanne. and there was nothing that could stop him form going to her now.

**Sorry everyone that i took so long to update. now I'm going to try to update regularly from now on. ps, me and one of my friend are writing a story together so i hope you like when i add it also. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. Sorry again for taking so long to update but just a few days ago I made a decision. A very important decision. You see reading what I wrote from before and I needed to add things, improve my writing, and edit it better. So I am. I'm going to keep anyone hand, I'm not going to delete my story. No, I'm going to finest this story even if it takes the rest of life. Jk. So when I get done improving my story I will re-add it to fanfic. I'm also going to keep what I have on here, there.**

**Please keep hope in me that I will do this because I really want to but…I'm so busy and everything with school that I'm only going to have time to improve this story on the weekend.**

**Forgive me for being so lazy at updating I hope you'll like this story better after I get done improving it.**

**Xoxox GiglingBlondMoments.**


End file.
